Sweets for my sweet
by StarGazer237
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks. 2nd pov. Hinted DeanxReader


_(a/n) So this is a little Valentine's day oneshot that I actually prepared for my instagram page (spn_imagines). This is mainly focused between Dean and the reader, and sorry if my characterization of Dean is a little off. _

_Unbeta-d, so I apologize for any pain that I may cause you from any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. _

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_

**spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspsnspnspnspn**

Valentine's.

Ugh.

Everyone in the bunker knows how you feel about it.

Scratch that.

Everyone in the WORLD knows how you feel about Valentine's Day.

Which is exactly why you're spending your night watching Doctor Who on Sam's laptop that you 'borrowed' while munching on some overpriced chocolate. Dean came home with a truckload of chocolates the other day, and you conveniently found a box of it lying around after Dean had specifically told you, Sam and Kevin that for no reason whatsoever should they even think of touching the chocolate.

But hey, chocolate was chocolate.

Everyone knows it's a staple on Valentine's Day.

(So is watching people turn into cybermen but apparently not everyone shares the same view)

Sam and Kevin were discussing about some demon lore out in the library. You would have inquired about it more, but once you got Sam talking about anything supernatural related, he could go on for hours. You learned that the hard way the last time you decided it was a good idea to ask Sam whether the myth about vampires not liking garlic was true.

Dean - on the other hand - you were willing to bet the remaining half of your box of chocolates that he was out at some bar somewhere, hoping to find a desperate yet attractive blonde who was willing to spend a night.

"He better get a motel" you murmur, popping another piece of chocolate into your mouth.

At about 10 pm, Dean pokes his head into your room. Hiding the now empty box under a pillow, you try to play off the fact that you have about three chocolates stuffed into your mouth. You grin sheepishly as he tuts at you, but you can clearly see his barely concealed amusement.

"I see that you dressed special for the occasion" he raises an eyebrow as he smirks.

You look down at your maroon sweatpants and tug at your black tank top. Your face is devoid of makeup because you wanted to avoid the mess of runny makeup that was guaranteed to result from watching all those Doctor Who episodes. Hair tied up into a barely recognizable bun, you shrug and wave off his remark.

"C'mon kiddo, I got something to show you." He said in a sing-song voice that usually resulted in you getting stuck with helping Sam research for their latest hunt.

Eyeing him suspiciously, you ask, "Do I get chocolate?"

"Yeeeeeeeees, you do ... but only if you're good" he drawls, rolling his eyes.

So you follow him out of your room and down some hallway that you're pretty sure didn't exist prior to this moment.

"Okay, close your eyes"

"Dean, I swear to God, if it's Sam in there about to pounce on me ..."

You close your eyes anyway even though there are about a thousand voices screaming in your head not to, and you hear the click of a door as Dean opens it and leads you in.

There's a deliciously sweet and warm scent in the air, and you can't help but breathe all of it in, even though you can hear Dean chuckling behind you.

"Now open your eyes"

You slowly blink your eyes open, and at the exact moment that what you see registers inside your head, you feel your jaw slack at the shock.

It's a deep, blood red room, and in the middle, a lone wooden table sits. A chair on either side of it, the table is full of chocolates, wine, and most importantly, a big apple pie placed right at the center like a king. One of the chairs has a bouquet of roses in it, each with a different colour ; a mess of beauty.

"What is this De-" you start, until he pecks you on the cheek.

You turn to him, and there he is, with the infamous Winchester smile. It is rumored that the innocence and vulnerability that shines through said smile has rendered women everywhere weak in the knees and speechless.

You can see why that rumour began as you feel your heart racing at the pure beauty that is his face.

"A little Valentine's sweet maybe? Just you and me. Sammy boy ain't getting any cause trust me, you don't want to see him on a sugar rush."

Okay.

So maybe Valentine's Day isn't THAT bad.


End file.
